


What Words Could Never Say

by AfflecksCanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gideon Ships It (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Heartbreak, Minor Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Mixen, Protective Mick Rory, Time Travel, hallucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflecksCanary/pseuds/AfflecksCanary
Summary: Amaya has to return to 1945 and Mick is heartbroken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this bc a author on here said we needed more Mick/Amaya fanfics!!

Amaya smiled sadly at the team as she looked around. No part of her wanted to leave the Legends. She had known since she had left 1945, that she'd have to return but she still wasn't ready when it came time to leave after they had defeated the Legion of Doom. Amaya's eyes wandered onto Mick, as they always seemed to do ever since they had traveled to the Old West. He looked back at her, his eyes meeting hers, silent communication passing between them, saying all the words that couldn't be said. Amaya looked away, breaking the concentration between her and Mick.   
She walked towards Sara, hugging her. She then hugged Ray, Nate, Rip, Jax, & Stein before walking towards the door. "We'll miss you, Ms. Jiwe." Gideon said as Amaya walked. Amaya laughed slightly as the team, all except Mick, nodded in unison. Amaya placed her hand on the door opening, before glancing back one more time, to see Mick with his back turned to the door. Amaya felt the tears forming in her throat. She turned and walked out the door, swallowing down her heartbreak.

Mick watched as Amaya smiled at the team, that lovely smile that he had fell for. Her face then turned towards him. He felt himself start, as he always did when Amaya looked at him. He looked back at her, his eyes meeting hers. Mick wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but if he had to name what he felt for Amaya, he'd call it love probably; he'd always thought love was for the good guys, like Ray, Nate, or even Leonard. Mick was getting ready to speak when Amaya looked away, breaking the silent bond that had been shared in that moment. He watched as she walked towards Sara. He stood up and turned his back towards Amaya. He heard Gideon speak to her, and he felt Amaya's gaze upon him as she stood in the doorway of the Waverider, but he wasn't turning around, not now.

Sara Lance watched as Amaya left the ship. She then turned to look at Mick before realizing he was gone. Sara shook her head. She began walking towards her room. "Gideon, where's Mick?" She asked the AI. Gideon promptly responded with, "Mr.Rory is in his room." Sara smiled slightly, having figured that was where she would find Mick Rory.   
Sara knocked on the door. "Yeah?" She heard Mick growl from the other side. "It's me. Can I come in?" She asked, expecting him to say no. She was surprised slightly when he opened the door. Sara stepped in the room, which smelt of smoke and alcohol. "What happened back there?" Sara asked as she sat down on the couch. Mick glared at her. "Don't know what ya mean." He said gruffly. Sara rolled her eyes. "Mick, do you think I'm stupid?" She asked sarcastically. "Depends on the day."  
Sara sighed, annoyed. "Just so you know, I'd have told her." Mick looked up, his eyes narrowing. Sara twirled the ring on her finger which had once belonged to Leonard Snart. Mick looked at her. "I'd give anything to tell him, just so you know." Sara said, unsure if her words were making any impact on the pyromaniac. "I don't know how much you know about me and him -" Sara began before Mick cut her off. "I know he loved you. He'd loved you since the bar fight back in the 70s when you asked him to dance." He said, sounding entirely different than Sara had ever heard him. Sara looked at Mick incredulously. He nodded. "You changed him. It wasn't for the team, or even me that he sacrificed himself. He did it because he wanted to be a hero in your eyes. He wanted you to see him the same way he saw you." Mick said thoughtfully. Sara, slightly stunned by Mick's insight, responded with "I guess you know what I'm trying to say then."   
Mick nodded. Sara laid her hand upon his shoulder as she walked out of the room. "Just so you know, I'm sure Amaya cares for you too." She said as she walked out of the room.

Mick sighed as Sara walked out. Sara knew more than he cared to admit and he knew more then he cared to admit about Sara and Leonard. "That girl, I'm telling ya, she knows how to get into a man's head." said a familiar cold voice. Mick looked up to see Leonard, or at least the hallucination of him that he had been seeing. "What do you want?" He asked as cruelly as he could manage. Leonard scoffed slightly. "You know, your 'scary' voice doesn't work on me, Mick. It never did. Plus, you don't seem very intimidating at the moment. Did the new girl break your heart like I said she would?"   
Mick rolled his eyes. "Get out of my head." He growled as he glared at the fake Leonard. Leonard smiled coldly. "Can't, Mick, you know that. I'm a part of you. A very important part of you."   
Mick stood up and looked at him. Mick was angry, furious, sad, and heartbroken all at once. He didn't know how to process this. He reached down and grabbed the beer bottle off of the table in his room and threw it at Snart. It flew straight through him. Snart shook his head. "You're being stupid, Mick. She's never coming back. She doesn't love you. Did you really think someone like her would really ever love someone like you?" Mick closed his eyes and sighed. "What about Sara?" He mumbled. Leonard, even as a figment of Mick's imagination, still faltered slightly when Sara was mentioned. "What did you say?" Snart asked. Mick looked up boldly. "What about Sara? What about all the times you fawned over her? Playing cards, staring at her, sharing drinks? Sacrificing yourself for the team because you loved her?" He asked. Leonard stared at Mick. "Just don't get yourself killed because of her, ok?" He said as he disappeared. 

Mick reached down and picked up another beer bottle before noticing his hand was covered in blood. He cursed under his breath as he realized that he had cut his hand when he threw the bottle.   
Mick was beginning to walk towards the MedBay when he suddenly stopped when he saw her. He saw Amaya. "Amaya?" He said slowly. He reached out to touch her before he yanked his hand back. She turned towards him.   
"I'm not really here, Mick. You know that." She said slowly as she reached out to touch his face. He sighed slowly as she did. Amaya smiled. "It's ok. Go get cleaned up." She said. Mick looked at her, even though he was imagining her, she still looked...real. 

Mick was cleaning the cut when he stopped suddenly as he heard someone behind him. He spun around to see Ray sitting on the edge of the bed in the MedBay. "What do ya want, Haircut?" He asked. Ray smiled slightly. "I wanted to check on you. Gideon said you had cut your hand." Mick, slightly annoyed, said "And?"   
Ray, slightly taken aback, said, "Ok, so maybe that's not all. I'm worried about you."   
So that's what it is, Mick thought to himself. Ray stammered slightly, embarrassed to actually be mentioning it to him. "Yeah, it seems like since Amaya left, you've been distant. Well, more distant than usual I mean. Was there something between you two?"   
"No."  
"No?"  
"Like I said before, no."  
Ray frowned slightly before nodding and saying, "Oh, I was supposed to mention that we're heading back to 2017 for a little while soon. Something about Stein needing to see his family or something."   
Ray walked out the door, anxious to be away from Mick. 

A few days later, they had arrived in 2017 Central City. They all hopped off the ship except Rip, who claimed he needed to tinker with the ship and Gideon for a little while. As they were walking, Mick stopped. Sara turned towards him. "What's up?" She asked, frowning. "Forgot something on the ship." He said roughly. She nodded, not entirely convinced.   
Mick walked back towards the ship. When he arrived in the main room, he looked around to make sure the Brit wasn't there before saying, "Gideon!"  
"Yes, Mr.Rory?"  
"I need you to tell me if someone is still alive here in CentralCity."  
Gideon stopped for a moment before saying, "Ms. Jiwe is still alive. She currently resides in the Central City Retirement Community."   
Mick sighed, relieved.

He walked in the doors of the nursing home, slowly. Sara had contacted her father who had in turn contacted Detective Joe West of the CCPD who had cleared Mick's name of all current warrants for arrest as a favor to Sara's father.  
Mick walked towards the desk where the secretary sat. The woman looked up and narrowed her eyes. "Can I help you?" She asked abruptly. Mick stammered a little. "What room is Amaya Jiwe in?" He asked. The woman, clearly annoyed, said "Room A15."

Mick gathered all his courage as he knocked on the door. There was a feeble voice on the other side that said, "Come in."  
He opened the door slowly as to not scare her, and partially to prepare himself. Amaya looked up from the book she was holding, her face breaking out into a expression of joy and sadness. Mick closed the door behind him, as he stood there awkwardly. Amaya smiled her same smile as she said, "I may be in my nineties, Mick, but I'm still the same Amaya that you knew." Mick walked towards her, not quite knowing what to say. Amaya looked at him, almost on the verge of tears. "It's been...so long." She said, her voice faltering and full of emotion. He nodded slowly as she laid her hand on top of his. "You don't know how hard it was, seeing your name on the news for the latest theft or random crime but knowing that that wasn't my Mick Rory. That Mick Rory wouldn't even know who I was." Mick stared at Amaya. "Amaya, I..." She smiled at him, her brown eyes as young as ever. She opened her mouth to speak before she began coughing. Mick, unsure what to do, stepped back slightly. Amaya stopped coughing slowly and then turned back to Mick. "I moved on. I had a family. But I still loved you." She said.  
Mick looked at her incredulously. "You actually loved me?" He said. Amaya shook her head. "Not loved. Love." She said. Mick leaned over and hugged her tightly, feeling her small body against his. "I love you too, ya know." He whispered into her ear.  
"I know." Said Amaya as she leaned into him, and smelt the familiar smell of smoke and alcohol. He pulled away slowly, and sat down beside her. She leaned over onto his shoulder and fell asleep. Mick was almost asleep also, but then Leonard appeared in front of him. "Was it worth it, Mick?" He asked. "All of the heartbreak, sadness, anger, and hurt all to see a elderly version of the new girl?" Mick nodded slowly, careful not to wake Amaya.   
Leonard smiled. "Good. Because it would've been worth it for me too." He said before disappearing yet again.

Mick moved his arm slightly and the elderly Amaya awoke slightly before reaching over and holding his hand.  
All was right in the world for these two, even if only for a short moment. But even though it was short, it was good, and that's all that truly matters.


End file.
